Morning Rituals
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Just a silly, fluffy one shot. Missing moment from when Mara was on Yavin 4 training with Luke.


_A/N: Just a silly little one shot. I wanted to write something that could actually fit in as a missing moment, fully canon. Takes place at some point early on in their relationship when Mara goes to Yavin to train with Luke. Plot bunny hopped into my head for this when I got up ungodly early this morning to make sure I had time to do my hair and makeup before going out. I'm such a girl sometimes. XD But I could see Mara doing the same. She is always described as having her look together, except perhaps in the heat of battle. I speak from experience- that kind of put togetherness means early mornings… and I'm with Mara on this point. I'm not a morning person. :p If anyone wishes to take this bunny and run with it, by all means do. Just show me what you do with it! I have no intent to continue this, but anyone who wishes to do so is welcome to :)  
_

Luke woke up early as usual to meditate and watch the sun rise from the peak of the Jedi temple. While his students would sometimes would wake early and join him, he certainly did not expect to hear noises from the room he did. A crash and muffled curses echoed out from Mara's room. She'd reluctantly agreed to train as a Jedi, but Luke had never pegged her for a morning person. As he heard another crash he decided to go investigate. Attempting to simultaneously nurse a cup of caffe and pulling assorted vials from her bag resting on her bed was Mara Jade. "Need a hand with something Mara?" he asked. She jumped slightly and slopped caffe over herself and cursed.

"What are you doing here Skywalker?" she asked.

"Thought maybe some wild animal got in with all the crashing." he said, taking in her wild haired and bleary eyed appearance. "Why are you up so early Mara?" he asked.

"Because you start your lessons kriffing early and I need time to… become human." Mara said "Why are you up?" she asked. Luke shrugged.

"I'm always up now. I like to watch the sun rise." he explained. Looking over the assorted containers spread on the bed around her, he tried to figure out what they were for. In the end he gave up and just asked. "What is all that Mara?"

"Makeup and styling products. What else would it be?" she responded confused. The caffe was slowly taking effect as it worked into her system, the amount she was wearing not withstanding.

"Why would you worry about that here?" Luke asked her. Unable to resist a little ribbing he added "Trying to impress someone?" Luke thought he caught a flicker of emotion across her face, but when he looked closer it was gone.

"Some of us actually care what we look like Skywalker." she groused. "Scruffy doesn't suit you." she said raising a hand and running it along his jaw in a surprisingly gentle touch against his stubble.

"I didn't know you cared what I looked like." Luke said. Mara quickly dropped her hand and glared at him.

"Never said I did." she said, setting her now empty cup of caffe on the floor and grabbing several tubes and containers up and marching over to the fresher unit. Luke sat behind on the bed studying the remaining containers baffled at her sudden change in mood. Noticing a brush- about the only item Luke could positively identify- halfway between the bed and the fresher he walked to collect it and take it to Mara. As he stepped into the fresher to hand it to her he was mystified further. Mara sat perched on the sink lining her eyes. Turning to regard him, she raised an eyebrow. "Yes Skywalker?"

"You um, dropped this." Luke said sheepishly.

"Oh." she said, a note of disappointment in her voice.

"You really use all this stuff?" Luke asked and Mara nodded. "I mean what is it all even?" he asked.

"Eyeliner, foundation, shadow, blush, lip gloss…" Mara labeled off as she held up various containers. Luke still looked confused.

"But.. what do you do with them?" Luke asked.

"Well, least this confirms you aren't gay." Mara said and Luke stared at her even more confused.

"What does that have to do with anything… why would anyone even think that anyways?" he blurted, and Mara laughed.

"Just a rumour I heard… since no one can recall you ever having a girlfriend." she explained "But no one as fashion clueless as you could possibly be." Luke frowned at that.

"I'm really not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult Mara." he grumbled.

"Take it as whatever you like Skywalker. I call em as I see em." she said, going back to applying makeup. Luke sat back quietly and watched, fascinated with the process. Mara wasn't threatening him so he figured she didn't mind his quiet observation. As she grabbed the brush and started roughly working it through her tangled curls he touched her shoulder gently.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the brush. She looked at him with an unreadable expression for a moment before surrendering the brush to him. Taking her hand in his he led them from the cramped fresher and sat them on the bed. There he began gently working the brush through her long red hair. Her eyes were shut in contentment as she leaned back into him.

"Mmm… you're missing your sunrise Skywalker." she said, though she made no move to push him away.

"The thing about sunrises is… they happen every morning. I'm sure the galaxy won't explode if I miss one." Luke said and Mara snorted.

"Now you say that it's gonna happen Skywalker." she said teasingly.

"Well we'll just have to save it again." Luke responded laughing.

"You assume I'd help Skywalker." Mara said.

"You know you would Mara." Luke said as he set the brush aside.

"Would not!" she protested as she turned to face him. As she did he got an idea, which hopefully would not lead to the loss of a limb later.

"Would too!" he told her as he tickled her sides. He was met with a very rewarding squawk of protest before she began seeking her revenge, finding his own ticklish spots. It quickly dissolved into a playful wrestling match. Eventually Luke managed to pin her down. As he did he looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of something there. Hope? Happiness? Taking a chance he started to lean in closer and felt Mara's pulse quicken and heard her draw in a sharp breath. Before he could explore the reason for her pulse change at his proximity however a student burst in.

"Master Skywalker? You weren't on the Temple-" taking in the scene before him the student blushed. "Oh I'm interrupting. I'm sorry." Kyp said quickly fleeing the room. Mara blushed and shoved Luke off none too gently. Quickly standing she grabbed the brush to reorganized her disarranged hair and a tie to quickly tie it back out of her face.

"Time for class Master Skywalker." she said. Whatever had passed between them, the moment was gone. Mara was back to being closed and guarded.

"Yeah I guess so." Luke said, wondering if the flicker of disappointment from her was real or imagined as she strode quickly from the room, asking as though nothing had happened. Shrugging it off, Luke decided he'd figure out another day the puzzle that was Mara Jade. For now he had students relying on him. Mara was his friend. She'd tell him what was on her mind when she was ready he thought as he followed her from the room, ready to start the day


End file.
